A New Beginning
by Neverre
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather have left the clans but what happens when Midnight the badger leaves them to their lives and they never come back?
1. Crowfeather and Leafpool

Chapter 1 Crowfeather & leafpool

Leafpool woke up to the sound of wind across a grassy moor, "Cinderpelt?" she meowed as she blinked, her eyes adjusting themselves to the morning light... but then she realized that the pelt in front of her was simply too dark of a gray color to be her old mentor.

and the den she lay in was simply too open to be the medicine cat den back at her home,

her old home.

"Crowfeather..." She sighed as the memories came back to her "I love you." she whispered as she started to groom herself.

Crowfeather blinked his eyes open to stare at Leafpool, "Hi Leafpool" he mewed as she started to purr, "Well hello to you too sleepyhead."

Leafpool meowed playfully "Are you going to sit there 'till sunhigh or help me hunt?" she asked as she padded a few step away from him.

"Oh I think I'll help hunt." Crowfeather replied as he stalked a few steps closer to Leafpool.

They padded across the open moor for a while until they came across a stream "I can teach you how to fish if you like."

Crowfeather meowed "Feathertail taught me."

"Sure." replied Leafpool, as Crowfeather padded off towards the stream "Look you just wait until you see a fish and then-"

He broke off as he batted a fish out of the water and proceeded to giving it a swift nip on the spine "You try it." He meowed through a mouthful of fish.

"So I just wait and..." Leafpool batted a fish out of the water "...I did it!" "Ha ha, almost." Meowed Crowfeather as the fish flopped back into the stream.

"Here." He mewed "We can share mine."


	2. Rogues and loners

A new beginning

A warriors fanfiction

Chapter 2  
Rogues and loners

Leafpool sighed, they had been walking for miles and had'nt eaten since dawn. She was starting to feel tired "Crowfeather? Can we stop to hunt soon?" "Soon yes, but not now." He meowed in response, They kept on walking for a while longer until they came upon a ridge.  
"Crowfeather..." Leafpool gasped when they got to the top "...It's perfect." and so it was, a semi-circle of open land surrounded by lush forest on all sides With a huge oak tree right in the center. "Can we stop now?" Asked Leafpool, to which Crowfeather responded with a nod.  
"I feel like I couldn't walk one more pawstep." Meowed Leafpool, yawning profusely "Lets stop here for the night and check out our new territory in the morning then?" pondered Crowfeather "Yeah sure, whatever..." yawned Leafpool who was practically asleep on her feet. And so, just for one more night they slept under the stars with only eachother beside them.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather whispered "Wake up!"  
"What? Huh?" Leafpool mewed groggily "Its dawn, don't you want to see our new territory?"  
"Well, duh."  
"Then get up!" Crowfeather meowed excitedly, "Fine, fine." Mewed Leafpool sighing heavily "I wonder if there are any cats already out there... ?" Leafpool wondered aloud "If there are then we'll just have to hope that they're friendly!" She meowed.

They were walking through the forest and they heard the strangest noises 'AAAAH' They heard 'AAAAH' a strange yowling noise coming from the north, Leafpool looked over to Crowfeather and they nodded in a silent agreement that it was a cat, and it needed Leafpools help! They raced side by side towards the noises, pelts brushing as they hurried through the semi-darkness of dawn.  
As they approached the the noise they saw two pelts, one white, one gray, "Hello?" Leafpool mewed "We don't want to hurt you." she added as the gray cat turned around and hissed at her. The gray cat calmed down, a look of worry spreading over his face "You can help?" he meowed hopefully "My mate, her kits are coming." this was when Leafpool noticed the white she-cat was laying on the ground, motionless "Yes, I can help." Meowed Leafpool reassuringly "You," Leafpool motioned to the gray tom "go find a large stick, Crowfeather, Find some chervil and borage." Crowfeather sighed, luckily he could recognize the scents of both herbs.  
When Crowfeather and the gray tom returned carrying what Leafpool had asked them to find they found the Leafpool comforting the white she-cat who, though looking thoreuly exausted it was good that you could now tell that at least she was not dead. "Ah, good your back." Leafpool mewed to the toms "Crowfeather give me those herbs." she meowed to them, Crowfeather set down the herbs next to Leafpool "Here, eat these." she meowed in a reassuring manner to the white she-cat, the she-cat was eating the herbs when her first kit came, "Push!" meowed Leafpool...  
...At about moonhigh the she-cat had delivered her last kit, "You have three beautiful kits, congratulations." meowed Leafpool before offering the she-cat some borage and leaving her to let the kits suckle. Leafpool now adressed the gray tom "What is your name?"  
"Sky."  
"And your mate?"  
"Myst."  
"I am Leafpool and this is Crowfeather." Meowed Leafpool motioning to Crowfeather with her tail "You have quite odd names," meowed the loner "Am I right in saying that you are not from around here?"  
"You're right, we come from the clans that live about three days travel from here."  
"Clans?"  
"Groups of cats that live together and support eachother."  
"Well then why are you here?"  
"We ran away, maybe to create our own clan... ?" she looked hopefully at Crowfeather, they had not discussed the matter of creating their own clan, but that was one of the many things thet she had hoped to do with their freedom.


End file.
